


【朵粤】与囚

by FL93



Category: SNH
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FL93/pseuds/FL93





	【朵粤】与囚

赵粤的体温是灼热的，而冯薪朵的指尖却带有一丝冰凉，刚好能为她缓解身上与内心的灼热，也让她的意识愈发清醒。

因此，当冯薪朵的指尖划过她耳边的头发，将其拨到耳后，却不小心碰到她的耳朵时，她不自觉有些颤栗。

感到她的不安，冯薪朵凑到她的耳旁，轻声道：“阿粤，放轻松。”

冯薪朵吐出的热气打在她的侧脸，有些痒。

“如果阿粤实在紧张的话，就闭上眼睛吧。”

说着，冯薪朵抬起左手，从她的眼睛前拂过，而赵粤也顺势闭上了眼睛。她能感受到冯薪朵的手就在自己面前，而赵粤的睫毛触碰到冯薪朵的掌心，然后带来一丝丝微弱的电流从触碰的地方散开。

见赵粤放松了身体，冯薪朵才继续自己的动作。

床前的灯没关，借着昏黄的灯光，冯薪朵能看到浅浅的粉红色正逐渐在赵粤身上出现。

脸颊。

颈间。

乃至锁骨间。

她的吻很轻，还时不时伸出舌头轻舔几下，就像个投食的小猫。

可即使是这样简单而轻微的触碰，也能够让赵粤情动。

冯薪朵听到了她逐渐加重的喘气声。这足以称之为给她的鼓励与暗示。

于是她的吻逐渐加重，从颈间到锁骨，从轻吻到用牙齿轻轻地咬。

双手也没有闲下来，而是从赵粤的腰间开始抚摸，修长的中指从腰侧划过，慢慢向上爬，然后绕到了她胸前。

不费吹灰之力就解开并脱下了她的内衣。

赵粤的配合让她很是满意。

那就，给你个奖励好了。

刚刚还在锁骨旁作乱的唇不见了，然后又突然出现在赵粤高耸的胸前。

一边顶端被她舔舐着，轻咬着，留下湿漉漉的水渍，直到渐渐挺立起来，而另一边也没闲着，冯薪朵的右手覆盖其上，拇指和食指不停揉捏。

“嗯…”

赵粤不自觉泄漏出的呻吟告诉冯薪朵，她很舒服，哪怕只有一声也逃不过冯薪朵的耳朵。

不过，只是这样，哪儿够呢？

想听到她更娇柔的喘息与呻吟。

想让她更舒服。

放过了双峰，冯薪朵的双唇逐渐向下，经过的地方都无疑留下了吮吸的痕迹。

知道赵粤已经不再紧张，她的动作也慢慢加重。

冯薪朵的亲吻经过的地方，一股暖意向周围扩散开，直至全身。

赵粤能够感受到她的双手正从腰侧慢慢地向下移动，直到大腿根部。

内裤上已经有了一小片阴影。

冯薪朵明白，她已经有感觉了。

不满冯薪朵有些缓慢的进展，赵粤睁开眼，眼中有着雾气，她看向冯薪朵，拉着她的手放到那个已经湿润的地方。

“朵子姐~”

这是撒娇，亦是准许。

做完这些，她便不再动。

虽说是自己先发出的邀请，可全部都要自己主动的话，也太过于羞耻。

冯薪朵知道她的意思，也没准备让她再主动一些，而是就着她的动作，脱去了她的那片布料。

脱下时，内裤与身体间拉出了一条细丝。

冯薪朵轻笑一声。

赵粤显然知道发生了什么，不发一言，只是脸上的粉红色再次加深。

冯薪朵没忙着进入，而是在那个神秘花园的周围抚摸着。

她在等，等到赵粤再次忍不住自己的声音，等着赵粤的催促。

作为回应，赵粤显然是令她满意的。

“嗯…”赵粤的气息有些不稳，“朵子姐…嗯…快一点。”

“遵命。”

冯薪朵浅浅地探进自己的指尖，缓缓地抽插着。小穴已经足够湿润，但她还是怕赵粤会痛。

       冯薪朵起身跨坐在赵粤身上，左手拉过赵粤的手与她十指相扣。

“阿粤，别怕。”

然后是整根手指的没入。

“嗯…”

随着一声闷哼，赵粤的另一只手抓紧了床单。

甬道里很紧，为了不伤到赵粤，冯薪朵没有立马开始抽动，而是停留了片刻，等到她足够适应，才开始抽动。

“嗯…啊…朵子姐…”

随着抽插的加快，她的呻吟也逐渐变大。

“嗯…嗯…”

赵粤已经完全适应了没入的手指，甚至开始扭动着腰来迎合冯薪朵。

“啊…冯…嗯…薪朵…快一点”

赵粤一声又一声地喊着她的名字。 

于是，更深入的抽插，更猛烈的撞击。

“嗯…啊啊…”

这样的对待使赵粤的呻吟与喘息逐渐加快。知道她快要到了，冯薪朵抽出手，加上一根手指一齐插入，再一次加快了频率。

“啊啊啊…嗯…啊…”

赵粤的呻吟已带上一丝哭腔。

“嗯啊…朵子姐…”

感受到甬道内的收缩以及增多的液体，冯薪朵明白她已经高潮，手指留在小穴中继续缓缓抽动。

赵粤的呼吸还没缓过来，紧闭着双眼感受冯薪朵的温柔。

她感觉冯薪朵的嘴唇触碰到自己眼角，吻去自己因动情而控制不住流出的眼泪。

“我爱你。”

她的声音传来。

“嗯。”

她回答。


End file.
